<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Millyrella by Mecha9Viceroy74</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899812">Millyrella</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74'>Mecha9Viceroy74</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairytale Theater [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreaming Mary (Video Game), Freedom Planet (Video Game), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cinderella Elements, Domestic, Eventual Happy Ending, Fairy Tale Elements, First Dance, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a put upon dog girl called Millyrella is given a chnce by her fairy godmother Lilac,she happily takes the chance to see prince Ralph's ball. But will her evil step-sisters and step mothers let her do it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Milla Basset/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairytale Theater [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Millyrella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Miranda looked at the setting June sun, before sighing. "Cinderella still needs to be re-worked. I know,maybe set in a space opera setting. Ah yes, that could work. " She looked at the page showing a basset hound girl. "Once upon a time, on the planet of Avalice,a young girl called Millia Basset lived with her father,a dog called Charles Basset. They had been alone due to Millia's mother passing away due to health issues. So eventually, Charles remarried,to a fox of good value and her twin step daughters Fiona and Penelope."  </p><p>The picture changed to a rainy day , as Millia cried at her parent's graves,while Foxanne looked on and Penelope looked equally upset. "Tragically,the death of this good man tore the Bassets apart,since Foxanne Basset did not care about her young step sister and only went to further her own daughters interests. Since Millia had been reduced to living among the ashes,her step family called her Millyrella." Miranda finished as Millyrella went to fetch the sewing basket and her best friend Carol the dressmaker arrived.  </p><p> Fiona snapped "Millyrella,make sure to sweep up the ashes and flour." Penelope muttered. "Wouldn't it be cheaper to get a vacuum cleaner big sister?" "No,mother says we don't have enough money. Why would you want that brat to be on the same footing as us?" Fiona replied back as Millia ignored their arguing and went to work. Foxanne merely asked for her to keep on doing the sewing and the laundry,but their lives would change in the future.  "hang in there Milly." Carol sighed as she hurried off to get the dressmaker's textiles from the market,  </p><p> Meanwhile on the Planet Mobius,King Acorn grew annoyed as Prince Elias sighed. "I can't seem to find the right girl and most of the girls already have boyfriends." The Royal Vizier Ixus then sighed. "Well, then you could just host a royal ball and invite every eligible young lady in the neighbouring planets who are actually interested. We could always hold it over three nights,to test everyone who might try their luck." King Acorn cheered. "Of course,that sounds like a wonderful idea Ixus. Sound the royal proclamations and let the news channels know!"    </p><p> So Ixus went to do just that,as everyone on the planet Mobius and beyond saw the royal proclamation and eventually over the next three days, word reached the planet of Avalice and the ears of Millia's stepmother. The two stepsisters were too busy with their hobbies of bike racing and robot building to notice the invite until Milliarella pointed out something important. "The Prince of Mobius is holding a royal ball Step mother.Every eligible young lady who hasn't got a girlfriend or boyfriend is allowed to attend."  Now the step-sisters had gotten interested as later before the night of the ball,Carol sighed. "Hi there Milly. Boy your sisters are taskmasters,they've been bossing me about their outfits for the ball.You got anything in mind?" 

 </p>
<p> Foxanne winced as she replied. " Milliarella,absolutely not. You don't have much money,any fine clothes and you are covered in ashes! We would look laughing stocks if you accompanied us. Instead you will stay here on Avaliace,with the other servants and the groundskeeper. Make sure to leave the house spotless for us when we get back!" "Yeah,doggy!" Fiona sneered while Penelope
</p><p> The step sisters and step mother leave Millyrella on the house floor to clean up as they head into a fancy spaceship to get to planet Mobius. But as she cried and cleaned up the ashes, a sprinkling of purple sparkles covered the kitchen. Then a purple dragon wearing a lilac dress and carrying a wand showed up and sighed. "Whew. Nearly arrived too late. Don't cry Millyrella, I will ensure you can go to the ball. But the magic will not last after midnight,so keep it in mind."</p><p> So Lilac turned Milly's rags into an orange dress, complete with linen slippers

</p>
<p> On the third night of the ball while Millyrella was wearing a silver dress and glass slippers, on Mobius Elias decided to cover the stairs with pitch to stop the mysterious girl's midnight escapades,but unfortunately a Mr Sonic of Knothole wound up getting his shoes stuck,along with almost everyone else who had super speed on the stairs and an ambulance had to be called. Millyrella quickly fled,but she left one shoe behind as the spaceship changed back to a pumpkin. Elias stated to Bunnilda and his council ,along with his sister Sally. "We need to find this mysterious dog girl. But since this shoe looks like it was made in Avalice,we can rule out any Mobians who visited our palace. I will make a diplomatic visit to Avalice tomorrow morning." 
</p><p> The following morning,Fiona and Penelope were cranky,along with Lady Foxanne. Millia quickly asked them. "Is something the matter stepmother? My step-sisters seemed rather tired and grumpy." Foxanne sighed. "While normally I would ask you to hold your tongue,that strange girl showed up for the third time,on the final night of the ball no less!"
This time,the stepmother had an evil plan,she locked Millia in the tower and was about to cut off Fiona's toes to ensure Fiona could fit into the slipper,until Penelope pointed outside. "Mother,the Prince is wondering why you are holding a knife near my big sister's foot." "What seems to be the issue, Mrs Basset?" Prince Elias asked Foxanne as Millia cried out "help. Carol,someone please help!" </p><p> While Foxanne replied. "Erm,was just going to prepare dinner in case you were planning on stopping by oh Prince.". Carol the dressmaker had been helping cover Milly's enchanted dresses into a bed sheet ladder for Milly to climb down. Milliarella giggled in relief. "Thank goodness you noticed me up there."



</p><p> The birds showed their displeasure towards the step-sisters,by pecking them with their beaks until the step-sisters agreed to stop mistreating others. Prince Elias was outraged and wanted the three of them banished for the way they had treated Milliarella,but Millia decided to take them to the Avalician judges for a fair trail,because just banishing someone without proof would be just as bad. The prince Elias and Millia Basset of Avalice got married and they all lived happily after. Miranda then headed outside,for the first time for real in three months. The End!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>